Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, such as thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, are widely used, because their small size, light weight, low radiation, low power cost, and full-color display. In-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are becoming more and more popular because they can present a wider viewing angle to a viewer than twisted nematic (TN) mode LCD panels.